


Googly Eyed

by africancat



Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and maria and marcus never dated so no one gets hurt because that's how it should've happened, meaning marcus and saya don't cheat on maria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: The rat pack thought Saya and Marcus getting together was great, awesome, really. Something that's not awesome, and has actually gotten kind of ridiculous at this point, is how googly eyed Marcus gets every time Saya walks into a room.It's embarrassing really.





	Googly Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Maria and Marcus never dated therefore making episode 9 nonexistent because I don't condone cheating, I like Marcus and Saya so I want to say they wouldn't do that (in my head) and Maria doesn't deserve that, so...yeah call this an AU if you will

The rat pack thought Saya and Marcus getting together was great, awesome, really. Something that's not awesome, and has actually gotten kind of ridiculous at this point, is how googly eyed Marcus gets every time Saya walks into a room.

Billy watches Marcus watch Saya walk into the cafeteria, waiting for the signs. First his eyes light up, check. His back straightens, also check. He leans forward, check. And he smiles, like, one of those big, huge smiles that Billy will shamelessly admit are ridiculously cute. And hot. He'd fuck Marcus if he wasn't with Saya, but everyone probably feels that way, or that's what Billy tells himself. 

But as his friend, Billy's just proud he knows this whole routine. Laughing, he leans across the table and slaps Marcus on the shoulder. He jumps back, and frowns at him.

"Ow, the fuck was that for?" 

"You're so obvious, man, you do the same thing every time you see Saya!" 

He sneers at him, "Yeah, like what?"

Petra interrupts her conversation with Lex, and looks at him, saying, "Your eyes light up brighter than a foot fetishest in a nail salon." 

"Then you sit up like you're catching yourself from jumping to your feet. At least you know if you did you'd look like a bigger idiot than you already are." Willie contines. 

And Lex finishes it off, "Then you smile like a fucking idiot. It's pretty fucking embarrassment, mate." 

Just to nail the point home Maria narrows her eyes and purses her lips in sympathy, leaning over to pat the back of his hand. 

"It's okay, sweetie. Is it embarrassing, yes? Is it annoying, of course, but we love you anyway." 

Petra snorts, "Just not as much as you love Saya." 

Marcus's eyes dart between all of them, his mouth having fallen open a bit, and they can all hear the record scratch in his head. He tilts head and starts trying to defend himself because there is no way he's that predictable, they're just...lying? Why would they lie about that though, that makes no sense so if they're not lying than it has to be true and if it's true that means he's been acting like a little bitch for weeks now, and everyone's just let it slide. What the fu-

A hand claps down on his shoulder, and when Marcus turns to look up someone's already kissing the top of his head. Saya ruffles his curly hair which Marcus didn't think could get any more messy than it is today, but Saya's always doing the impossible. With one arm resting on top of his head Saya smiles at the rest of them.

"What's up, guys? Wanna tell me why my boyfriend looks like a tomato?" She looks down at him, "It's actually kind of impressive, I've never seen him this red before."

Marcus slaps her hand away, hissing, "You're supposed to be on my  _ side." _

Saya laughs, "Fine, you look cute when you're embarrassed. There, feel better? Am I on your  _ 'side' _ now?" 

Marcus glares at her, and ignoring him Saya sits down in the seat next to him, nodding at their rat pack, "So, what'd you guys say?"

"Oh, nothing. Just how lover boy here gets all googly eyed when he sees you. There's a system, an order of tells if you will." Billy answers, grinning contagiously. 

Saya hums and looks at Marcus, "Now that you mention it, I guess he does do that. I've never really noticed before," She scowls jokingly, "Does that make me a bad girlfriend?" 

"Nooo," Maria sing-songs, tilting her head and leaning into Saya's face, "Because you. Do. The. Same. Thing." She says, poking her chest with every word.

Saya's jaw drops and she looks at them incredulously, "C'mon. No, I don't. You're being ridiculous." 

"You're not as obvious as Marcus, but," And Willie shrugs, "you get this...smile on your face. And I mean like a  _ real  _ smile before you can pass it off as a smirk." 

Lex leans forward from where he's sitting on the edge of the table, "So you can keep that whole deadly assassin vibe you've got going on." 

Marcus turns to her with a smug grin, "Ha! I'm not the only one. You like seeing me just as much as I like seeing you." 

"Duh, genius, it'd be pretty bad if we  _ didn't  _ like seeing each other." She turns back to the table and narrows her eyes, "But why are you guys watching us again? And why are we talking about it?" 

"No reason really. We just wanted to bust your balls. Well," Billy frowns, "I guess that is a reason." 

Petra rolls her eyes, and they laugh as Billy continues to look mildly confused. He's the loveable idiot they all never knew they needed. After that the rat pack puts the subject to rest, and Saya slings her arm around Marcus's shoulders. He turns to her with his smile, a sight she knows she will never tire of nor forget, and she can't help her heart jumping at the sight of his eyes, seeing how fucking happy he looks. Saya smiles back just as brightly, and leans in so their foreheads are touching. Grinning, she shakes her head.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you." 

Marcus laughs, "That sounds like some stupid romantic shit  _ I  _ would say." 

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

He nods, "Yep, that sounds more like you." 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me feedback about my characterization because since i've only known these characters for a short time i'm mostly worried about their characterization.   
> and if anyone has any more ideas for some saya x marcus fics i'm all ears. thx for reading!


End file.
